Ron Stoppable CSI
by rukialover89
Summary: Ron has become a CSI with a new Charecter and when he gets news that after 6 years of being in Las Vegas he has to go home and help find a kidnapper he gets a few surprises AU with a twist
1. Chapter 1

Ron Stoppable CSI Investigator

Chapter 1

In Las Vegas Nevada a young CSI investigator is going thru the check point at the garage when he parks his vintage 1969 Chevy Yenko Camero with black paint and silver SS stripes chrome 5 spoke wheels twin exhaust with chrome tips a original big block 427 Chevy engine with a original 5 speed Transmission the whole car is a car collectors dream no rust everything is completely Original but the owner of the car is a equal surprise his name is Ron Stoppable he was going to be a chef but now he is a CSI for the Las Vegas Crime lab he goes to the check in "Hey Ron your late" He heard from behind him he looks it is his boss Ray Langston "yes sir sorry traffic and I miss home" Ron said looking upset "Ah home your from Middleton Colorado right stoppable?" Ron nods They walk to his office "When was the last time you were home Ron" Langston asked when he sits down in front of Grissom "6 years 278 days this morning sir" Ron was a little shocked he and his boss

Were talking like best friends "tell me of your home Ron" He asked smiling "Well in the kitchen it smells like my dad's home made chili in the winter in the summer every herb known to man roses on the dinning room red like my girlfriends hair grass as green as her eyes rosemary growing in the window sill Orange trees in the back yard banana tree's out front and my girlfriend's house down the road" They smile and get silent for a while "Why are you asking me this sir" Ron asked wanting to get to the point "Because their has been a kidnapping in your hometown and the Vic's husband want us too handle the case the Vic's name is Bonnie Senior" Langston said tossing Ron the file he looks at the file "So the two finally tied the knot what made you take this case Langston you know we don't handle kidnappings outside our jurisdiction" Langston looks at him "the Seniors are friends and they asked for my best officers so I'm sending you and Steve Sanders with the Mobile crime lab and since you know the area so well I am making you Head Investigator you were the last one that needed too be informed I expect you to go in 15 minutes the local PD liaison will meet you their and fill you in and once the investigation is done you and Sanders take some R&R you both need it now go before I change my mind" Langston said smiling and Ron didn't need another word he leaves for his car thankfully he always keeps clothes in the trunk in a duffle bag Ron is parked near the mobile unit and Steve is already in the driver seat "you think that bucket of bolts will keep up Ron" Steve said smoking a cigarette smiling at his friend "As long as you don't run the hummer out of gas" Ron said smiling they making a upset face and lighting a cigarette "Your missing her huh" Steve says seeing his friend upset he leans up against his car "I haven't seen her or anyone in 6 years that's a long time" "Ron if anyone hates you for what you have done with your life they don't love you for you" Steve said as he started the hummer which was the mobile crime lab Ron gets in his car "lets ride"

After driving well into the night Ron and Steve comes across the welcome sign for Middleton Colorado it's 8 o'clock in the morning Ron and Steve arrive at the house of the Seniors "Alright lets get the mobile unit ready" Ron said as he parked his car and walked to the hummer they open the back and turn on the computers and scanners "so you knew the Vic" Steve asked as he put on his CSI vest and grabs his gun belt "Yeah" he said putting on his vest "She was the vice captain of the cheer squad pretty much a bitch on wheels" He said zipping up his vest and putting on his gun belt on "You must be the Vegas CSI" They heard a voice from behind them "Yeah my name is Steve Sanders" he said as he turned around "The Vic has been missing for 2 days she up and disappeared you think you can find her" The young women asked Ron still had his back to her "yeah and when we find her just so she can start calling me loser again" Ron said with a chuckle "Can't believe I missed her" this gave the detective a no way look "Ron is that you" Ron immediately recognized the voice he turns around and is meet with a long haired Blonde "Tara King" he said as he looked at the ex cheerleader they hug each other "look at you CSI" Tara said as she gave him the up down looking at the once proud mascot and star running back of the Middleton mad dogs football team "what happened to being a NFL cheerleader now you're a detective I saw you on the Tampa bay buccaneers cheer squad 2 years ago" "god its been so long Ron you look like you been taking care of yourself" he nods "Listen their has been a new development in this kidnapping who ever have Bonnie have Kim too we just found out she was with her" Ron looks at her with a wait a second look "when could Bonnie and Kim stand each other let alone that they would allow themselves to be caught" Ron asked Confused about his girlfriend and high school rival being caught" After you left Bonnie blamed herself for 5 months for you leaving and Kim told her it wasn't her fault she even told Kim that the name calling was a way of hiding her true feelings she loved you Ron" the young man gets bugged eyed "that is a shocker not just that Kim Possible friends with Bonnie Rockwaller too" Ron said as they walked "we'll catch up later Steve check with local forensics see what they found while I search the house for clues of where they went or who might have them" Steve leaves the two friends go to the front doors and knock senor senior answers "Senor Senior its been a while" Ron said as is old arch enemy answered the door "yes it has been a while Mr. Stoppable please come in" He walks in and sees the large mansion foyer with a large dinning room in front of them Kim's parents James and Anne Possible confronting Junior who was upset about Bonnie missing they know Kim is missing but she can take of herself "Bonnie does have Kim with her though" Ron said the parents were shocked to see the kid that grew up with Kim in the CSI investigator they saw "Where were they going when they disappeared" he asked as they saw him walking to them with a briefcase in his hand and set it on the desk "uh they were going to the office Kim and Bonnie are the best lawyers in Middleton" Junior said as his dad took at his side "please you have to find them Ron" Kim's mom said crying in her husbands arms "I will make you three a promise I will find who did this and not rest till he is six feet under in a pine box taking a long dirt nap or I will send him to the electric chair and you can take that to the bank now I need access to the master suite and" he is cut off by his phone ringing its Steve "this is Stoppable hey Steve alright process the scene and meet me in the hummer once your done" at that point something hits him in his foot just hard enough he felt it thru his work boots he looks to his right a ball is at his feet a little girl comes to get the ball Ron is speechless she has long red hair with Brown eyes then he gets a smile and she leaves to play with the Tweebs who were at least 16 years old "That girl looks a lot like Kim" Ron said confused "She should she is her mothers daughter" Tara said Ron looks at her with a look like he just seen a ghost "She had a little girl" Ron said Tara nods Ron faints


	2. Chapter 2

Ron Stoppable CSI

Chapter 2

Ron came too in the hummers back seat Steve was in the back typing he had finished processing the scene "It is alive" Steve said as he smiled at Ron who was next to him "I manage to lift some prints from the car and I'm running them thru the scanner now" Then he sees the two computers give a 100% match then They look at the screen a female with short brown hair and a male with a military style hair cut Ron seen before "Rookies" he said as he got out the hummer and walked to local CSI after he grabbed a sheet that was printed he is standing in front of the group of CSI "Chris Barkin and Kelsey Cecily" they turn around "according to article 945-65c of the CSI policies you two are hereby terminated from this case and"

"you don't have the authority uh Stoppable" He said reading his name engraved in his CSI vest

"so go back to your Tonka truck while pros handle the job" Barkin said waving him away like he is shooing a dog away then continued talking to his friends Ron takes off his sunglasses "Are you related to Steve Barkin the assistant Principle of Middleton High" Ron was smiling inside he had him the guy got bugged eyed "He's my Uncle" He said turning around to be forced up against his truck by Ron the guys buddies shocked a guy like Ron skinny with little muscle could pin Barkin a body builder " HOW WOULD HE FEEL WHEN I TELL HIM THAT HIS IDIOT NEPHEW ENDED UP DESTROYING ANY HOPE WE HAVE OF FINDING TWO OF HIS BEST STUDENTS BECAUSE HE FORGOT TO WEAR HIS FUCKING LATEX GLOVES" He yelled and threw Barkin after finishing the word gloves Barkin gets up and draws his gun Lisa saw enough and left the scene "Like I said leave and you come near this or any scene of mine you will be arrested for disrupting an investigation and I will put you under the jail" Ron said Pissed off and not drawing his gun "Like I said you don't have the authority" He cocks his Gun "Wrong Chris" They look and See Tara With Kim's daughter with her gun draw "Lieutenant" Kim's Daughter goes inside with Jim and Tim " Chris he does have the authority to kick you off the team he is here at the request of the Vic's family and the Middleton Police now drop your gun or I will be forced to put a hollow point in those pretty blue eyes" He does as told "This isn't over Stoppable" Kelsey said leaving Ron smiles " FYI Kelsey don't fuck with me" He leaves then Ron goes to the fountain and sits with his face in his hands 'What happened to you Ron to make you turn into that' Tara thought but Kim's daughter is running Down the stairs to Ron "Lisa" Ron looks up he sees the girl running to him crying she runs to him and hugs him Ron is shocked Lisa has a flash back she and her mom Kim are looking at pictures of Ron and Kim on missions then they get to the picture of them at senior prom she is wearing a long black dress with a single shoulder strap and silver glitter her hair in a usual high pony tail

He was wearing a powder blue tux "Lisa Ann Possible this is you father when you see him run to him and give him a big hug" Kim said then kisses her fore head then she ends the flash back "Daddy Don't cry" Ron was shocked she looks at him "I'm a father" He asked himself out loud "She is your daughter Ron I ran a DNA test came back 100%" Ron smiles at Steve and hugs her 'I'm a father' he said crying " Dad why you sad we'll find mommy" she said in the cutest voice and he looks at her "I'm crying cause I'm happy not cause I'm sad and we will find the monsters for doing this I'll be right back" he gives her a kiss "Go with Uncle Steve and wait for me" she leaves to the hummer Ron is leaving in his car he goes to the private airport the seniors have He stops at a hanger with 3 planes he lights a cigarette and takes a few puffs he looks at the cigarette and flicks it "I quit smoking" he opens the door to his car then the concrete catches fire 10 feet from the car he watches as the fire trails to and down the long runway then he notices the 3 planes say air senior 12 4 and 5 he gets a phone call as he hurries back to the house he pulls in with the 427 Chevy Engine roaring at its loudest sounding like a dragster Tara and Steve run to the car Ron gets out "Ron I found accelerant in the car I ran it thru the computer it came back as" "let me guess jet fuel" "yeah how'd you guess" Ron points to a black cloud of smoke " The entire run way is caked with it someone sabotaged their plane Tara the plane is called Air Senior 3 find it" what they didn't know was Lisa ran into the house and got everyone the Seniors and Possibles come running to him "Ron did you find them" Ron smiles they know he did Mrs. Possible Starts crying tears of joy "Mr. senior I need air senior 3's black box code or a GPS number" Mr. Senior punches a code in his sat phone "I can do One better I found the plane itself"


	3. Chapter 3

Ron Stoppable CSI

Chapter 3 Your Ok

At the crash site are two bodies one passed out with a broken leg a brunette known as Bonnie Bonita Senior and the red head next to her fading in and out of consciousness is Kimberly Ann Possible the she sees flashlights going thru the windows and is hearing her name being called 'Ron if I could only seen you one more time with Lisa' Kim thought before she passed out she then seen a light after that what she didn't know it was a flashlight When she came too she was in a hospital room feeling weak and thirsty she sees water at the end of the bed she pours her self a glass she sees Bonnie in the bed next to her with Junior at her side asleep she sat up in the bed then "KIM!" she gets a look before she is tackled by her brothers mom dad and Tara "were so happy your alive" Kim's dad said as they broke the hug she pushes herself up " Where is Lisa" Kim asked "School and she knows your ok" then "Steve you're a CSI" she said seeing a man she went to school with "Yeah when we found out where you were" Flashback senor Senior is flying a UH-1 huey helicopter with Ron hanging out the passenger side door with a headset on Steve out the right side same thing they were searching for the plane wreckage Tara was up Front with a set of night vision Binoculars "the search for the wreckage began then we found you at the base of the mountain" his voice said over flashback "Contact 4 o'clock low" Tara said senor senior made a pass over head they could see some of the fuselage still in tact the helicopter hover's 5 feet off the ground Cause some trees were keeping them from landing Steve and Ron jump out flashlights in hand guns drawn not taking any chances the helicopter breaks hard right after climbing 10 feet Steve and Ron call out their names hoping they are still alive after 2 days no food and water when they get to the plane's body the wings and rudder were ripped off "We found them get back here" Ron said in a Walkie Talkie that had been connected to the helicopters Frequency then he began chopping at the door with a fireman ax after putting away his gun and getting the ax off his back it was the longest 15 minutes he ever endured to cut up the plane so the boys could get to them, the Possible's Junior little Lisa and the tweebs are listening on a speaker box and are waiting on their condition "From what it looks like Bonnie has a broken leg nothing on Kim she looks ok" Ron said as he made his way to the girls expecting the worse Steve doesn't see the helicopter Ron finds a weak pulse " Kim's pulse is weak but she is alive" he said in the walkie talkie then preparing a shot of antibiotics and injects them in Kim "Bonnie's left leg is broken and she has a weak pulse as well but she is alive" Ron said in the walkie talkie then doing the same to her he did with Kim he gave her antibiotics "Air one need Evac to Middleton Medical" Ron said as Steve was making a landing spot he managed to clear three trees with the large chain saw he brought right next to the spot they couldn't land at when they arrived when he was done he ran to the plane "Lets get these girls home" Ron said after making a leg splint for Bonnie's broken left leg Senor Senior lowers the helicopter according to Steve's hand signals he lowered the power to the rotor blades with a lever above his head Steve gets Kim's limp body from Ron and caries her Fireman style to the helicopter laying her in the helicopter followed by Ron "GO GO" Ron yelled the blades go back to full power the helicopter cuts right headed to the hospital "Middleton Medical This is Las Vegas CSI Ron Stoppable we have 2 plane crash Survivors Kim Possible and Bonnie Senior we need stretchers and personal on the roof 5 minutes ago" Ron said as they hurried to the hospital "Copy that Officer Stoppable Were moving" At the hospital Kim and Bonnie were rushed in the emergency room " After that we stayed by your side all night and started bringing wreckage in this morning" Kim was crying happy that they found her "Who was the second CSI" Bonnie asked they didn't know she was awake till she said something "Your awake the other CSI is Ron Stoppable" Steve said both Bonnie and Kim's eyes get as wide as dinner plates "Ron a CSI Steve it hurts to laugh come on" Kim said then Kim is tackled by a 5 and ½ year old little girl "Its true KP" Kim sees her boyfriend and father of her daughter at the door way in his vest that says LVPD: CSI looking at her with tears in his eyes he stands next to her and gives her a deep passionate kiss "alright everyone out let the love birds be that means you too little Lisa" Kim's mom said they walk out to give them some privacy "when did you become a CSI" Kim asked with a smile happy to see him after 6 years "A year after I left round about the same time Lisa was born" Ron said smiling "So Tara or my parents told you" She said sitting herself up "No they didn't" he said she looks at him weird "Lisa did" He said sitting on the bed with a smile Outside in the waiting room Kim's parents brothers Lisa and Steve are sitting in the waiting room "Steve what happened Ron that would cause him to become a CSI investigator" Kim's dad asked "Ron is gonna have to tell you not me" Steve said then "Excuse me were here to see Kim Possible" a deep pleasant voice that Steve recognized said he turns to see a medium height African American male clean shaven an tall White male tall with a little body builders build and a small skinny guy "Langston over here" The CSI's walk over to Steve who is standing then the Possible's stand up behind Steve then little Lisa behind her grandma "what are you guys doing here" Steve asked his boss "We got a call from Senor Senior and he offered a 250 thousand dollar Funding raise for the perp and a 50 million dollar reward to the guy who brings him to justice dead or alive preferably alive" Greg says with a smirk then Langston sees a little girl hiding Mrs. Possible he kneels down and brings his lunch box around he pulls out a sucker and holds it out after taking off the wrapper "Hi their" He said with a gentle smile a gap between hi two front teeth she goes behind her grandma's leg a little more and looks up to her "here" he says holding it out a little more "It's ok Lisa he won't hurt you" Mrs. Possible said she walks to the man holding his hand out and takes the sucker she smiles just like Ron "Thank you" she said then put the sucker in her mouth "Hey I recognize that smile" Stokes said as she looks at her she smiles again "I recognize those eyes" Langston said smiling looking at the small redheaded brown eyed girl in her light blue dress he smiles and looks at Steve then back to Lisa "Take us to your dad" Langston said she crosses her arms" Say the magic word the guys looked a little shocked Steve snickers "Please take us to your dad Ms Possible" she walks down the hall with them they walk down 3 doors to the right they see Ron in their sitting in the room holding Kim's hand on the right side of the bed they knock on the door "Come in" Kim said Langston opens the door "Long way from Vegas" Langston said walking in Ron is shocked "Who told were I was" They look behind them were Lisa was Ron gets a evil smile watching the little girl suck on her sucker "you little traitor" She playfully screams and runs Ron is not far behind chasing her she makes it to the waiting room he swoops her off her feet and throws the 5 and a half year old over his shoulder and walks back to the room tickling her "hey KP tickle feast" he hands the girl over to her mom and she starts tickling her ribs then she stops Lisa goes to her dad then she goes to her grand parents and her uncles sides in the waiting room her grand parents go to the room with Tara "Ron what happened to you in Vegas" Tara asked Kim gives her a weird look she filled them in on what happened between Ron and the 2 Local CSI "You didn't tell them" He shakes his head knowing what Greg was talking about "What happened Ron" She could tell her boyfriend and Farther to their daughter was upset "When Ron just got out of the academy he was sent out on the day shift to a robbery and a murder the supervisor called him and asked him what was taking so long he was out their processing the scene that should have taken 2 hours he was out their for 3 hours before he asked the supervisor for assistance he wasn't giving him none thinking it wasn't that important" Langston said them he bit his fist in anger "I went to relieve Ron when his shift ended and I found out why he had been out their all day I was a homicide and it had involved 6 women 5 friends and one of the girls 7 year old sister all of them were brutally raped and murdered" Kim is shocked at this Mrs. Possible covers her mouth shocked Mr. Possible had a look of anger at Steve's statement "That's not all he wouldn't leave so me and him found out one of the girls was the daughter of a air force General they wanted to take over the investigation Ron wouldn't allow it he told them to get off of a Las Vegas PD crime scene if they weren't gonna help so they left 2 days later we found out it was an ex boyfriend of one of the girls that was obsessed and once the guy was behind bars Kathrine chewed the day shift crew a new one for not going to check on a new guy and the supervisor for sending a new guy on a case alone then he transferred to night shift" Bonnie is shocked at what Ron has been thru same with everyone else "that's not all of it there is one part you haven't told them about Steve" on said he tightens his grip on the covers "The Police arrived 10 Minutes after I did" Flashback Ron sets his brief case down at the door and draws his pistol to clear his house "Officer 459 Requesting back up" he said in his radio he goes to the back room after clearing the first two rooms he opens the door "when I got to the last room I almost fainted" his voice said over the flashback he opens the door he sees a 25 year old girl on the Floor crawling in blood he rushes to her and flips her over and is shocked to learn it is her own "Its ok my name is Ron your gonna be fine officer 459 need EMT's code 4 I repeat code 4" He holds her close to him her head resting on his arm he is holding a knife wound to the throat "I held her for 6 minutes preying she would be ok comforting her telling her she's gonna be alright listening to her choke on her own blood" Ron said again over his flashback then he sees the life leave his eyes he holds her against him hugs her knowing she is gone and lets out a loud scream of anger and sadness while crying End flashback "I have never felt so helpless I was covered in her blood I still see it in my hands still to this day when I went to her parents house they had given me this necklace" he said showing them a necklace that say Malaya "and I have worn this necklace everyday reminding me of that day now I wake up and give it my all so no family will have to go thru that pain ever now lets get to work guys we have a perp to capture" Ron said he kisses Kim and walks out the room "Lisa daddy has to go to work I love you" He said kneeling down and hugging her "I love you too" she says he walks out with the crew


End file.
